Umm
by So-sinful
Summary: Sorry about the title I didn't know what to call it. Girl. Boy. Get Freaky. 'Nuff Said. Read and review please.Previously virgin writer...go softly on me ;P Rated M for sexual content in later chapters.
1. The Start Of Something Good

**This fic is set after Lauren agrees to help Danny with his music theory essay.**

**Enjoy xD**

Chapter 1: The Start Of Something Good.

'Right looser lets get back to dead composers.' Lauren said as she turned towards the computer. Danny nodded in agreement and placed his arm behind his head and leaned back on the bed. Anyone could see that music was the last thing on his mind. He stared at Lauren's chocolate brown hair as she started typing. _I'm so lucky I found her._ He thought to himself. He laid there remembering the first time he'd looked into her emerald green eyes.

'Oi!' Lauren shouted breaking him from his reverie. 'I need input from you as well you know this is _your_ essay.'

'Mm' was Danny's reply as he pretended to think. 'Put this.' He said leaning forward on the bed, 'Stravinsky composed many pieces of music. And he also died.' He grinned obviously pleased with his joke. Lauren smiled at him. 'Come on I need more if you want this essay to get you a good grade.'

Danny clambered off of the bed and walked over to Lauren, slipping his arms slowly around her waist. 'Oh come on babe, this is boring. Can't we do something else?' He slowly started to trail kisses down Lauren's neck. She moaned and leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. After a few more kisses her head shot up breaking the connection between Danny's lips ands her skin. 'No we have to get this done otherwise Anna will fail you.' He started kissing her again this time nibbling slightly, causing another moan to escape from her lips.

He lifted her top up slightly so he could feel her warm skin, she didn't seem to notice and her fingers lifted his chin so his mouth was level with hers. She closed the distance between them and connected their lips. Danny ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance she hesitated a little but slowly granted him it.

It had been the first time she had ever kissed a boy with tongues before. Hell it had been the first time she'd ever kissed a boy. But she was glad that the first boy she had kissed was Danny. He seemed to notice her lack of experience and took control if the kiss, increasing its passion. He also started to lightly press on Lauren' stomach and trace invisible circles. She moaned again bringing her arms up and wrapping them round Danny's neck. She pulled away from the kiss and whispered 'I love you.' Danny smiled and whispered 'I love you too.'

He lifted her from the chair, picked up her legs and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist. They started to kiss again and stood in the room in complete bliss.

**This isn't the end of it I do have ideas for further chapters. Please review and tell me if I should carry on or not.  
I have rated this fic M because if I do carry on there will be sexual content.  
please review :)****  
**


	2. Screw Dead Composers

**This chapter is written just for Nrghhh. Hope you like it xD.**

Chapter 2: Screw dead composers.

They stayed like that for a few moments and then Danny started advancing towards the bed, he couldn't see where he was going because his incredibly hot girlfriend was wrapped around his front, so when he did find the bed his knees buckled but he still managed to set Lauren down gently.

He detached her legs from his waist and crawled over her body settling just above her waist. She moved her hands down from his neck over his toned chest and rested them against his stomach. Lauren was amazed at how even though Danny was wearing a thick t-shirt she could still feel his hard abs. Danny broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful eyes, he rested his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly moved his hands towards her stomach and slowly went under her top. He waited for her to tell him to stop, but when she said nothing he continued his path up her gorgeous body. When he hit her bra he saw the worry in her eyes. Leaving his hands where they were, he pulled up from her forehead and said: 'babe, if you want me to stop just say so and I wont go any further.' Lauren nodded and said, 'carry on.'

He started to massage her breasts, she closed her eyes enjoying every moment of his soft hands gliding over her skin. Danny started to sweat slightly. He couldn't wait any longer. He _had_ to see her body. Without thinking about his previous comment he ripped off her top revealing her gorgeous tanned stomach. His mouth hung open. He had imagined her body, but never had he imagined it being this perfect. He started to rub her stomach once more and slowly worked his way back up to where he was.

Lauren gasped as she felt her top being removed from her body in one swift motion. She was so shocked that she made no attempt to cover her self back up. But even if she had known it was going to happen she probably wouldn't anyway, as she felt safe with Danny like he wouldn't judge her. Speaking of Danny he was just sat there staring at her with his mouth wide open, looking her up and down. When he started rubbing her stomach again the feeling of shock left her and a thought hit her.

'Danny.' She said.

'Yes Lauren?'  
'You're wearing more clothes than me. That's hardly fair.'

He smiled and said: 'okay, what do you want me to take off?' Lauren grinned and grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it haphazardly on to the floor. Now it was her turn to stare. In front of her was a perfect display of muscle. Just the right amount. She couldn't resist stroking her hands up and down his torso, making him shudder. And as he did so his perfect muscles rippled underneath her hands, becoming soft for a few seconds and then returning to their normal solid state. She traced every crease of abs and Pecs, and then took her hands away and smiled in contentment.

Danny noticed her look and started to flex his biceps, putting on a little show for her. She giggled and wrapped her arms back around his neck and brought his face back down to meet hers. Danny's hands went round her back searching for the clasp on her bra. When he found it he immediately tired to undo it. Lauren pulled away, looked at him and said, 'Danny I … if you don't mind … could we keep my bra on?'

Danny smiled at her and said 'sure babe.' He removed his hands from her back and rested them on her hips, half on her jeans half on her bare skin. She smiled and said, 'my jeans on the other hand _can_ come off.'

Danny laughed and started un-buckling her belt and un-buttoning her jeans. After a few minutes he had finally got his girlfriend down to just her underwear. He stared at her again for about a second, and then gave her a reassuring smile. But the smile was a mask for what he was really thinking. _Screw dead composers._ He thought. _I wanna screw Lauren._

He slowly started to remove her knickers; surprisingly she didn't ask him to stop. She just laid there watching him slide her knickers off of her legs and dumping them on the floor. This time, however, she did cover herself up. She crossed her legs over one another and turned away from him slightly. 'Babe.' He said, Lauren could hear the reassurance in his voice. 'You don't have anything to be embarrassed about.' He finished as he started to turn her back towards him. She suddenly sat up making Danny jump a little as she did so. 'Again, you have more clothes on than I do.' She said as she started to slip his trousers down. He stood up off the bed and finished her task. 'Oohh.' She said brightly.

'what?' he asked in confusion.

'You're a boxer guy.' He laughed as he removed them and re-straddled her waist.

Laurens smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of worry. 'Oh .. erm … Danny I …' She stuttered. He moved backwards from her as far as the bed would allow.

'Oh no it's not like that Danny. It's just …'

'It's your first time?' She nodded in agreement. 'If you don't want…' Lauren cut him off. 'Oh no I want to do this, don't get me wrong, it's just …'

'Don't worry I'll be gentle.' He said softly as he crawled back on top of her. He leant forward and kissed her, but pulled away when she grimaced in pain. He thought that if he distracted her as he started that it would take some of the pain away, but every time he asked if she wanted him to stop her response was: 'no carry on it'll get better.' And after a few minutes her feeling of pain was purely of pleasure, and the warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach could have only meant one thing. 'Danny I … I'm gonna …'

'Me too.' As he went in and out of her one more time, they both came moaning with pleasure. Collapsed on the bead breathing heavily Danny asked, 'so, how was your first time?'

Lauren looked at him and stared into his eyes. 'Amazing.'

**Hehe that was just for you Nrghhh. I know how you like to read them about getting freaky :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW sorry I have no name for this chapter I couldn't come up with one :/**

**Also sorry for the big time jump a few paragraphs down.**

Chapter 3

Lauren was woken up by a warm feeling on her face, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sunlight had crept through the gap in the curtains and fallen on her face. As she came round she realised that she was wearing only her bra and that Danny was snoring on the bed next to her. Completely naked.

'Oh my God.' She whispered as memories of the night just passed hit her. Beside her Danny grumbled, but then jumped to life when there was a knock at the door. 'Lauren. Are you up sweetie?' It was Mrs Troy, the landlady. Lauren too came alive as she managed to stutter a reply: 'um … yeah I'm up.'

'Good. Oh by the way, do you know where Danny is?' Lauren and Danny exchanged shocked glances. 'Cos I've just been to his room and he wasn't there.'

'Uh … yeah … he's in here with me.'

'With you?'

'Yeah um … we're finishing off his essay.' Lauren crossed her fingers and prayed that she was convincing enough. 'Oh ok then. Breakfast is nearly ready.' The fading sound of footsteps caused Lauren and Danny to breathe a sigh of relief.

As they both climbed out of bed, Lauren found that she ached all over. She had heard the horror stories from her friends about how much you ache after sex for the first time, but never thought it would apply to her. _Shit, _she thought,_ I have dance class with Stefan today. Oh I'm not gonna survive._

They came downstairs and were greeted by Lola and Claudine. 'Morning.' Said Lola in her normal high-pitched voice. 'You ok babe?' Claudine asked Lauren, 'you look kind of in pain.' Lauren smiled to hide the fact that she was wincing with every few steps she took. 'Me? No I'm fine, just tired.'

'You must have been going at it pretty hard then.' Danny and Lauren looked at each other. Danny answered this accusation. 'What?'

'The essay. You must have been working on it pretty hard.'

'Oh yeah. She wouldn't let me stop.' Danny smirked at Lauren as he hit him on the arm. 'Well I'm off to school. Coming?' Claudine looked around the room waiting for a response. Danny and Lauren nodded in agreement and headed out of the door. 'Lola?' she too nodded and hopped along behind them.

Just as Lauren had anticipated dance class was hell. But not because she was aching, although that certainly added to it, but because Stefan had introduce a new, faster, more upbeat dance routine to be performed in the end of year showcase. 'Come on, you have to try harder if you don't want to be laughed off that stage! Hit every position! Lock your arms!' Every one was getting so pissed off with Stefan's yelling that they started to do things wrong on purpose just so he would make them sit down. There was only Lola who kept working as she had the biggest crush on Stefan that any student has ever had on a teacher at Britannia High, or any other school in the country.

When Stefan had finally let everyone take a break, Claudine sat next to Danny. 'Wow Dan,' she said as she wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, 'you must have worked really hard today.' She continued, sliding closer to him. He gulped.

'Must have.' He was relieved when Lauren sat on the other side of him and pulled him away from Claudine. 'Babe are you ok? You look a little pale.' Stated Danny as he looked at Lauren. 'Yeah I was sick this morning that's all.' She looked up at a few concerned faces. 'Oh God don't look so worried we had sushi last night and it obviously didn't agree with me.'

It was Lauren and Danny's three month anniversary and they were going to spend it helping Lola find the school ghost. 'Oh thank you for this bracelet. It's really nice.' Whispered Danny. Lauren smiled, 'that's not from me.'

'Yes it is I found it in my locker.'

'I didn't put it there.' Claudine was sat smiling to her self, yet another one of her plans to make them spilt up was working. 'Look babe I swear if it's not from you then I don't know where it came from.' Danny's attempts to make Lauren believe him were futile. 'Well you two look very cosy tonight.' She said shining her torch at Danny and Claudine. 'Oh so now I'm having an affair with Claudine now am I?' He looked at Claudine for some help but she just said, 'I'm staying out of this.' And got up and walked away. 'I can't deal with this. It's over Danny!' Lauren turned her back on him and walked away, leaving Danny sat there with his mouth on the floor.

Danny was pacing up and down the same stretch of the room, flicking his torch on and off. 'She'll be back.' Said Claudine trying to comfort him. He paced once more then sat down. 'That's the real Lauren.' Claudine looked at him. 'I just wish I could have done things differently, you know?'

'Like what?' He looked into her eyes.

'Choose you.' They both started leaning in slowly, and when their lips were about to touch Danny pulled away. 'got'cha'

'Busted.' The door swung open and Lauren was standing there. Claudine looked confused. 'Duh! Danny break up with Lauren so Danny fall in love with Claudine. Yeah right.' Claudine stood up and tried to run away, 'Um not so fast.'

'Yeah,' Lauren talked this time, 'you almost broke us up.'

'Yes I did, and I was amazed at how easy it was. Think that says something about your relationship?' This time they let her walk.

She went back to the rest of the group and started insulting some of them and bitching at them. 'Yeah Lola you'll be single, because you're stupid. Seriously this whole 'I'm so zany.' Routine you do … it is a routine right? I mean you're not actually that stupid are you?' Lola started crying and ran off. Lauren and Danny joined them as Lola ran past them. 'What's the matter with her?' Asked Danny. No-one replied as they were too occupied listening to Claudine bitch at BB. 'And BB, you know your dead brother? The one that got murdered?'  
'Don't!' BB was getting annoyed.

'Don't you think you moved on a little too quickly? Coming back to school as if nothing had happened. I mean we're not talking about a goldfish here BB he's your brother.

'Shut up! You're poison, twisted.

'You forgot worthless.' She walked off and everyone was too stunned to follow her.

'She finally shed her human skin.' BB was still immensely annoyed at Claudine.

'Guys. Danny spoke up. 'I think this is our fault.' He motioned to him and Lauren. 'We played a trick on her and it was …'

'Cruel.' Lauren interrupted him.

'Feel like sharing?' Asked Jez.

'She tried to split me and Danny up. We retaliated and …'

'And that's when she went nuclear.' Everybody exchanged glances.

'I think we should try and fix this.' Said Lauren breaking the silence. The group rose and set out looking for Claudine.

'Claudine? Claudine where are you?' She waited until they passed her and then she ran off. Danny saw her out of the corner of his eye and decided to follow her. 'Umm guys I've forgot my phone. I'll catch up with you yeah?' He ran after Claudine and chased her to the prop room. 'Claudine? Claudine.' He looked down and she was cowering in a corner, shaking because she was crying so much. 'Claudine, you're not worthless.'

'Like you care.' She tried pushing past him but he wouldn't let her. 'Look Danny I really don't wanna talk about this. Especially not to you.'

'Well I'm the only one who's here.' He sat her down and she began telling him about how her mum hated her when she was little and how her dad knew nothing about it and one day he just didn't come home. 'And she blamed me for it.' She began crying again as Danny pulled her into his arms.

After a few minutes he stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up too. He started putting on different costumes trying to make her laugh. When she finally did he took her hand again and started dancing her around the prop room, both of them stopping to change their costumes every now and again. When the stopped dancing they had reached the stage and the set for snow white, which had been that nights 2nd year performance, was still there so they flopped down on it. 'I love you Danny.' Claudine sat up, 'I hoped you'd love me too but …' she stopped speaking when Danny delicately picked a leaf from her dark hair. Their eyes met and their lips locked with passion.

Lauren was watching them from the right of the stage. She heard Claudine tell Danny she loved him and then saw him kiss her. She turned away as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

**So whaddya think ? Please review **


	4. Confessions

**Just to say that I planned out this chapter and the next one in church so if they aren't very good blame Jesus :D **

Chapter 4: Confessions.

Lauren came downstairs, for some reason everyone in the house was up really early despite the late night ghost hunting session they had the night previous, Danny slipped his arms around her waist and said: 'hey babe.' She shrugged him off and walked into the kitchen.  
'What's up?'  
'You know what's up.' She muttered as she poured cereal into a bowl.  
'No seriously, I don't.'  
She set the bowl down. 'Oh my God I saw you last night.'  
'Well yeah. We _were_ ghost hunting together.'  
'Don't act thick Danny. I saw you. With _her_!' She shot Claudine a death stare. Danny and Claudine looked at each other. 'Babe I don't know what you're talking about.'  
'Yes you do!' Danny looked confused. 'I'm pregnant and you snog Claudine!' The entire room fell silent. Lauren could feel the tears attacking her eyes as she ran out of the house.

'Yes you do! I'm pregnant and you snog Claudine!' Danny's mouth hit the floor, a medley of thoughts were rushing through his head. _What the hell? Is she lying? Why didn't she tell me? If I'd have known I never would have kissed Claudine!_ But before he could ask any of his questions Lauren had already torn out of the house and started running down the street.

She didn't know where she was running to until she got there. For some reason she always felt better in the Britannia High recording studio, and when she started singing she flew away, but this time all she could do was sit and cry. 'Lauren?' She raised her head and had to blink a few times to get better vision. 'Lauren what happened?' It was Anna. She went and sat down next to Lauren and put her arms around her, the whole 'teacher can't touch student' rule was irrelevant when one of her students had broken down like Lauren had.

'Danny cheated on me.' The tears started to flow again as she recounted to Anna how she saw Danny kiss Claudine. 'And the worst part is, is that he didn't even admit it.'  
'Oh Lauren.'  
'There's something else.' Anna nodded at her to go on. 'I'm pregnant.' Anna's reaction was the same as everybody else's. Silence. When she finally spoke she asked Lauren to re-tell the fateful night she spent with Danny and when she found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback._

_Lauren awoke with the need to throw up yet again. It was the third time this week, it wasn't normal. She knew it wasn't just your average stomach bug but she didn't want to face reality. Being 17 and pregnant wasn't really the best thing, especially when you want to go into show business and you're not sure your boyfriend will stick around that long. _

_Lauren once more pulled her head out of the toilet, for the fifth time now, cleaned up and said to her self: 'I have to get this sorted. After school I __**will**__ get a test.' Later that day she was in the drug store looking at all the boxes _how many different tests can there be _she thought to her self _whatever happened to just the blue line? _She eventually grabbed one and was waiting nervously in the line._

_When she got home she took the test and was left staring at the pale blue line. She slowly backed against the wall, slid down it and began to cry. She was startled by a knock at the door 'hello are you nearly done in there?' Lauren threw the test in the bin and threw some tissues on it to hide it then answered: 'yeah 2 seconds.' She splashed some water on her face to hide the fact that she was crying and exited the bathroom. _

_Lauren tried to make life carry on as normal, she decided not to tell Danny for she feared what his reaction would be, but then she saw Danny kissing Claudine. She was heart broken._


End file.
